A Flamin' Good Two Weeks
by Cumorah
Summary: The Dursley's have left Harry to fend for himself for two weeks. Freedom! Although Ron can't come to visit, a certain red head still shows up on his doorstep. The unexpected is on the horizon! My very first fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter sat on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive feeling very disheartened while a little fluffy ball zoomed happily around his room. The letter in Harry's hand was from his best friend Ron Weasley and though Harry was usually ecstatic about hearing from his friends in the wizarding world, this message made him feel a little down in the dumps  
  
Harry–  
The muggles are leaving you...for two weeks?! That's awesome! Look mate, I wish I could come stay with you but Fred and George have hired me and Ginny on for the summer! Finally I'll be able to make some Galleons for myself. Maybe this year I'll be able to take a certain someone out every now and then. (three guesses who...) Hey! Why don't you come and visit us in Diagon Alley! I'm sure Fred and George won't mind at all. I'll talk to them and let you know!  
  
—Ron  
  
Harry knew he wouldn't be able to visit Ron in Diagon Alley until it was time for him to get school supplies. He had made a promise to Uncle Vernon that he'd watch the house.  
  
At breakfast one morning Uncle Vernon told Harry of the family's plan to visit Aunt Marge. "And you're not invited!" he bellowed. "Who knows who knows what you'd blow up this time." This was fine with Harry. Even staying with Mrs. Figg now had it's perks. At least he'd know what's going on in his world. Uncle Vernon had interrupted Harry's thoughts by clearing his throat loudly. "We, er, will be needing some one to take care of the lawn and garden while we're gone. If you promise the house won't be in ruins when we get back... you'll be allowed to stay home while were gone."  
  
Harry could hardly believe his ears. But then he remembered how terrified his aunt and uncle had been after the Order had "warned" them to treat Harry nicely. Life had become very quiet at Privet Drive. They let Harry do as he pleased and even let him snack on some carrot sticks between mealtimes. This was all done grudgingly, of course.  
  
So Harry had written Ron. Too bad it wasn't the response he'd hoped for. Still, two Dursley-free weeks were ahead of him. The Dursley's had left that morning, so Harry was already alone. He had made a list short list of things he and Ron could do while he visited, but now Harry had to think about things to do by himself. "I'll watch TV until the milkman gets here. Saturday morning cartoons–all by myself. This is the life."  
  
As Harry lounged on Aunt Petunia's sofa (for the first time ever) the doorbell rang. "Ah," thought Harry, "must be the milkman."  
  
When Harry first opened the door, his first thought was "Dang!" and not dang as in "oh, shucks;" dang as in "Hey, girl. You goin' my way?" There stood a curvy redhead girl facing away from him, looking up and down Privet Drive.  
  
"Can I help you?"Harry asked politely.  
  
The girls head snapped around and Harry found himself looking at a very scarlet-faced Ginny Weasley. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Big thanks to my three whole reviewers! I don't have the best title in the world and I hope that is why I don't have more peeps hungerly awaiting my next post. I know these aren't the best chapters in the world and they're not very long-but I'm trying! I'm in the middle of finals right now and that's my excuse. I'll figure out a different one after finals are over! *grin* JamieBell: Thanks for reading! I got my penname right where you think I got it! JSH? D&C? Both? Somewhere near the back of the quad anyway!  
  
Keep reading! Tell your friends...  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing here?!"  
  
Harry mentally kicked himself. "Who cares! She's here!"  
  
"Er..."Ginny started. "Actually, I hope you don't mind... Ron told me you needed company and I've been needing a breather for a while now, so I thought I'd come visit you. Uuuummm, can I come in?"  
  
Harry jumped aside and pulled the door open wider for Ginny to step in. He noticed for the first time a bulging backpack slung over Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"Here let me take that for you. Are you staying the whole two weeks?" asked Harry as he gestured to her bag.  
  
"If that's okay." She replied.  
  
"HECK YA!" thought Harry, but all that came out of his mouth was a "um, yeah. 'course."  
  
"I really hope you don't mind this Harry. Mum and Dad are constantly working for the Order and I did not want to be in that house again all summer-especially without anyone else my age. I went with Ron to help with the shop but Fred and George really don't need two people..."  
  
Ginny paused, but all Harry could do was stare. Even if he did have something to say, he was sure the words wouldn't make any sense coming out.  
  
Seeing that Harry didn't have anything to say, Ginny went on. "I know this sounds stupid, but I made a pro's and con's list about coming to see you and the Pro's just won." She finished rather lamely, shrugging her shoulders  
  
"Th- that's great. I'm glad you're here Ginny. Really." Harry smiled not really registering what a pro's and con's list was.  
  
Harry didn't know what was coming over him. He felt as if he couldn't close his mouth. Ginny was, well, beautiful. Had she always been this way or had was this the product of a gorgeous potion gone right?  
  
Realizing that he still had Ginny's bag in his hands, he said "I'll go put your backpack up in the guest room."  
  
"Great thanks. Is it all right if I look around? I've never been in a non- wizarding house before."  
  
Harry replied, "Sure! Just ask if you have any questions."  
  
Harry dashed upstairs and threw Ginny's bag onto the spare room bed and then ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
  
"Just ask if you have any questions??? What am I? Her teacher? Honestly Potter..."  
  
He tried in vain to flatten his hair and soon gave up. He then splashed his face with water, took deep breaths and counted to ten.  
  
"She's just a friend here for a visit. A very pretty friend..." Harry shook himself mentally. He was being stupid. This was Ron's baby sister after all.  
  
After regaining what he felt he had lost of his composure, and after making sure his mouth was firmly shut, Harry started back downstairs. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (literally...) Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Big Huge Thanks to all of my reviewers! I know it's not the best, but I'm really trying—so thanks for the encouragement! I have my first case of writers block--- so for this chapter I will be tapping into my highly developed B.S.ing skills. (If you knew my family, you'd understand!)  
  
~~~*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"~~~"*"`~~~  
  
As Harry reentered the living room, he found Ginny kneeling in front of the TV with a very confused look on her face. He stopped to look at her for a moment and then moved forward to sit on the floor beside her. Ginny glanced at Harry in amazement for a second then turned back to "The Price is Right."  
  
"I thought muggles didn't have moving photographs, but this comes quite close, doesn't it?"  
  
Harry gave a small laugh, then reached forward and changed the channel. Ginny jumped as the clapping of the game show abruptly changed to the singing of children on Sesame Street. Ginny stared at the screen with a bit of a slack jaw as Harry continued to flip through the stations. Harry, however, was being greatly entertained by Ginny's reactions.  
  
"Harry... what is this called? I've heard of it but I don't remember the name of it..."  
  
"It's called a television." Replied Harry.  
  
"Do you...would you mind...I have a report due in Muggle Studies at the beginning of next term. Do you think you could help me write about the television while I'm here?"  
  
"Sure. No problem at all. But you might want to see some other things before you settle on the television", said Harry. At this comment, Ginny pried her eyes from the TV screen and the glazed look vanished.  
  
"Yeah... can you show me some more?"  
  
The rest of the morning and the first part of the afternoon was spent mostly in the Dursley's kitchen pulling out one drawer at a time and looking at each gadget individually.  
  
When they looked at the clock, it was way past lunchtime and the two were very hungry. Ginny had asked if Harry would show her how to make something with the electric mixer, so Harry, having years of experience making breakfast for the Dursley's, made Ginny and himself some pancakes.  
  
The two ate happily and talked of the coming year at Hogwarts. Harry now felt almost normal talking to Ginny. However, some kind of odd excitement had risen from the pit of his stomach to his throat and it was constantly trying to bubble out into laughter as he spoke. It took all he had in him to sound normal as he explained the purpose of a toaster to Ginny.  
  
Ginny all of the sudden became very silent and Harry's urge to laugh died away.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry to bring this up, but I'm sort of worried. Mum and dad didn't want me or Ron to come back to school this year because of everything that happened the other week. They wanted us to stay home and be near them."  
  
Harry was looking at his hands. Had that only been a couple of weeks ago? He had been trying very hard to keep what had happened at the ministry out of his head. Harry, above all things, missed Sirius, but secondly he had become worried about slowly going mad. He had decided that he could control this and set his mind on other things as often as possible. He had set times aside for himself to think everything through, but he refused to be controlled by anymore thoughts. That's how Voldemort got to him last time. This is how Harry planned to protect himself and the ones he loved this time around.  
  
Harry looked up, feeling suddenly tired and worried. "They're letting you come back though. Aren't they?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They had a nice long conversation with Dumbledore and everything was set straight again. What I'm worried about is, ummm, you. I know I'm not Ron or Hermione but you're stuck in this place all summer and you don't have anyone to talk to about what happened. The muggles aren't even here! It just worries me. I know Ron has bad dreams and heaven knows I do, so I can't even imagine what you're going through. I thought maybe we could talk each other through some stuff while I'm here."  
  
Ginny finished with a sigh and a worried yet hopeful expression on her face.  
  
Harry knew she was waiting for an answer to her proposition, but he couldn't give her one yet.  
  
"I want to talk about it Ginny, I really do. But it'll come out when it does. No sooner... is that okay?"  
  
Ginny looked relieved and nodded her head. "That's great with me. Now let's watch that whachamajigit thingymabobber..."  
  
Harry was grateful for the change in subject and his mood quickly picked up. The sky outside was now dark and the moon was starting to rise. Harry showed Ginny how to make microwave popcorn and his strange excitement came flooding back. While reproving himself for his thoughts, Harry was at the same time hoping that maybe Ginny wanted to cuddle up on the couch with him.  
  
His hopes were dashed when Ginny grabbed a throw pillow and sprawled across the living room floor, inching closer and closer to the TV screen. Instead of the chick flick he was planning for the cuddling session, Harry put in his favorite movie that he rarely got to watch because of the Dursley's. He'd save Aunt Petunia's beloved copy of "Titanic" for another night. Ginny didn't seem to be too into "Predator" and soon fell asleep.  
  
When the movie finished, Harry knelt by Ginny and shook her awake. "Come on. I'll show you where you're sleeping", he said.  
  
Ginny drowsily followed Harry upstairs and into the spare room. Ginny flopped onto the bed and looked at Harry with very tired eyes. "I guess not everything on that thingy is very interesting."  
  
"That's my favorite movie! Are you crazy? That's like a total classic. And you know, two of those actors are Governors in the States now." Said Harry matter-of-factly.  
  
Ginny looked up at him from her pillow. "Well I guess that settles that then", she laughed.  
  
Harry laughed too. "Good night Gin. I'll be just down the hall."  
  
Lifted her hand in a tired wave then closed her eyes.  
  
Harry was awake in his room for a while longer, determined to figure out what he was feeling about the youngest Weasley. In the end he admitted to himself that he definitely needed to do something about how he felt. It wouldn't be too hard. Everyone knew Ginny Weasley had a crush on Harry Potter and now the feelings were mutual. He knew he'd have to think some more before he made a real decision, but it couldn't hurt to drop some hints, right?  
  
Harry fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until the sun was shining brightly outside. It took him a while to remember the previous days events and as soon as he did he turned over and swiftly jumped out of bed.  
  
It all happened in a blur. Harry crashed into something about knee high and went flying over it, bringing its contents along with him. He heard a yell that didn't belong to him and once on the floor, looked over to see a very harassed looking Ginny pushing herself up off the floor and standing a cot back up straight.  
  
A/N: Not the greatest but not too bad for having no planned direction, eh? Please review! 


End file.
